Panda Craft
by AwesomeSauce555
Summary: Perfect Panda is put out into the harsh world of Minecraftia, just like the 1,000,000,030 before her. King Cobb is one of them. A fanfic to OnTheCobb's My Craft! Please check it out, it is so awesome.
1. The Black Air

**Hi everyone! AwesomeSauce555 here with a fanfic of a fanfic of Minecraft! Check out OnTheCobb's story My Craft, it is absolutely amazing. I'm using his point of view on Minecraft to write with a new character, number 1,000,000,031, Perfectly_Panda!**

 **Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft. If I did, I would add Void blocks.

* * *

 _Nghh..._ I internally groaned, coming to my senses. I looked around me to see nothing but black air. "Hello?" I said aloud. "Anyone there?" I couldn't see anything but the strange black space.

 _Maybe I should try walking?_ I moved my legs but nothing happened. I didn't even know if I was falling or not. _Ok,_ I thought, trying not to freak out. _Let's start from the basics. What do I know?_ As I tried to answer that question, I realized I didn't know ANYTHING.

What could I call this place? I could call it The Black Air. Yeah, that sounded good. "You are the people of The Black Air!" I declared to the imaginary people of my mind. "I will wipe out the whole lot of you if you don't tell me where I am!"

Silence. I sat down to think of something I could do. I didn't feel anything under my butt, so I assumed I was still falling through the Black Air. Maybe that's why no one could hear me, I was falling too fast.

"The inhabitants of The Black Air have displeased me! You all will be turned into frogs!" I screamed. I achieved a new high on my just-invented scale of craziness. _Wait, what's a frog?_

Starting to panic I...panicked. "People of the Black Air!" I yelled crazily. Talking to myself, I judged my position on my scale of craziness. Scary high. "Reply to me! Where am I? How do I get out of the Black Air? Listen, my name is..."

 _What is my name?_ I thought. If I was to meet someone I would need to have a name. "This is hard..."

"My name needs to be perfect...Panda!" I openly decided.

My choice was met with a face full of grass, dirt in my mouth, the sun on my back, and a body full of broken bones.

* * *

 **Don't worry, I'm putting out two chapters today. You can expect one every Sunday. If I forget to post it, please don't take out the pitchforks and torches.**

 **:D**


	2. Carrots and Clocks

**Hey, it's AwesomeSauce** ** _5_** **55 with another chapter of Panda Craft, a fanfic to OnTheCobb's story My Craft.**

 **One question...how do you get the horizontal line breaks to work? It worked last chapter, but not this one.**

 **Um...I have nothing more to say. (deadpans)**

 _What the helicopter was that?_ I thought as I spat out dirt. _What the helicopter is a helicopter?_

When I was fully on my feet I gave a cry of joy. I was out of The Black Air and now in an open temple-like structure made of gray cubes with designs chiseled into them. Staring into the distance I saw a village almost right next to the temple, bunnies frolicking in a giant meadow, with forests outlining the horizon and mountains framing it all...

 _Why do I sound so much like a poet, and why do I feel like others have thought the same things?_

A voice interrupted my idiotic thoughts. "Hello, Perfect_Panda, Crafter number 1,000,000,031! Welcome to Minecraftia!"

"...wha?" I deadpanned.

A strange man appeared from behind a house. He was clad in brown leather, was bald, and had a uni brow. But the ugliest detail of all was his nose. It dangled from his face like a...big nose dangled from a face.

"Excuse me, mister," I politely said, "but do you know where I am?"

"I'm a lady!" he scowled, "And you can call me Helena. You're the 1,000,000,031th to enter this world, Perfect_Panda."

 _How does she know what my name is?_ "How do you know what my name is?" I asked. She sighed as if she'd done this billions of times before. Technically, she has. I was the 1,000,000,031st, so she had probably said the same thing to 1,000,000,030 more people.

"It's floating above your head," she said flatly. I looked up, and she said, "You can't see it, but you can see other Crafter's names."

"What's a Crafter?" I asked, full of questions.

"A person like you," Helena grumbled. "Here, think fast."

She tossed a golden disk, carrots, and a book at my face. I caught them all but they disappeared. "Huh?" I looked around me for them and I spotted the belt around my waist. It held the items Helena had thrown. I tried to take the items out, but when I took more than one out the other disappeared back into my belt.

"You can only hold one at a time."

 _Of course,_ I thought, fed up with Helena's behavior. "Let's go outside," she said, and hopped out the door. Outside was clear and sunny a few minutes ago, but now rain whipped our faces. "Raining again!" Helena sighed, then led us back inside.

Once we were snug and dry, Helena showed me a strange block with grid markings on the top.

"This is a crafting table. It is what Crafters craft items on." she said. "The book I gave you has almost all the crafting recipes there are. A nice Crafter wrote it for me. You can keep it."

"Sweet!" I exclaimed. Helena was shuffling items around in a chest. "Here's some wood," she said and flung a collection of very hard blocks into my face.

"Ow."

"Oops, sorry," she grinned. "Now be a dear and check your clock for me."

"My clock?" I asked, but Helena didn't hear me. I looked at the items in my belt one by one and examined them thoroughly until I came to the gold disk. It had a night sky on one half of it and a day sky on the other. As I watched carefully, the night sky grew bigger and bigger.

"It's half night, half day," I reported. Helena straightened up and gestured to the bed in the room. "You should go to sleep, then," she remarked.

Suddenly feeling tired, I dragged myself over to the bed and laid on it without paying attention to Helena. As I drifted to sleep I heard her mumbling about how some Crafters didn't care about her sleep, but I didn't care. Soon I was fast asleep.

Panda's Inventory: 1 Clock, 1 Book, 12 Oak Wood, 25 Oak Wood Planks, 3 Carrots

 **What counting billions of Crafters can do to a Testificate.**

 **Poor Helena, she's fed up with having to count every person who spawns.**

 **If you guys want to submit OCs that's fine!**


	3. Origin Gone Wrong

**Wow... Am I bad at this chapter a week thing or** **what?** **It's been 1...7...23...4 weeks!**

 **Well, nice to see you again too.**

 **I got a couple of supportive reviews and I really really do appreciate them. You guys are really awesome!**

 **Lets get started!**

* * *

Diclaimer: I do not own Minecraft. If I did, Origin blocks would exist.

* * *

 _Hnadjdhsdbvkdufhvkdf..._ I murmered, half asleep.

The voice I heard in my dreams spoke again.

"WAKE UP!" The voice roared. I sat straight up, forehead colliding with Helena's.

"Oh my gosh," I gasped. "I'm so sorry!"

"You should be," Helena scowled. "Now come along. We will learn about..."

She was cut off by a scream. Freaked out, my eyes darted from side to side to find the source, but I discovered it was the wind. The wind was howling, yelling, whipping, it slammed the door open and cut off my frightened thoughts. The wind created a tornado that swirled around me, but it stopped suddenly. Helena had slammed the door shut, her eyes widened in fear.

Helena's face had suddenly gone completely gray. She showed no emotion as she recited, "After the Billionth comes the 30th. The one afterwards is a bad omen to all Crafter kind. Beware, for the Origin will be no more."

"A-am I the b-bad omen?"

Helena had no chance to reply. A strange creature had knocked down the door, letting the wind in and exposing the dark, stormy skies. Its ugly flesh was green and rotten, and it's clothes were torn. Instinctively I punched it in the stomach. Instead of doubling over, though, it just jumped back and started lumbering towards me. I ran outside to meet it, and Helena followed.

I punched the rotting carcass over and over, but it only jumped back over and over. On the seventh try, though, the creature cried out and disappeared with a little smoke. It left behind a raggy substance that zoomed into my belt. I took it from my belt and thought about **[ROTTEN FLESH].** In the background, I heard Helena gasp. "Panda! Look at the Origin!"

Her finger/hand/whatever it was led to a block high above my original spawnint. The block was pearly white and cast a radiance from it. Suddenly, a black stick figure creature appeared next to the block. Its limbs were like black noodles...what are noodles? _Ugh! Worst time for the weird nostalgia!_ The creature reached its long limbs out for the block. I saw Helena silently screaming beside me.

"Panda, I'll quickly explain something to you. The Origin is protected by that block the enderman is touching." Helena said.

"Enderman?"

"Yes. The block usually keeps out mobs, but the Enderman and the Zombie-"

"The Zonbie?" I interrupted again.

"The fleshy thing! Anyway, the Enderman and the Zombie got past, so that means the Origin isn't working. And that's bad for all the Crafters that spawn here. And according to Notch's prophecy, a whole swarm of mobs will come any tick now!"

"Wait, what did Notch say?" I asked. Forget about who Notch was.

"He said that after the 1,000,000,031th spawns, the Origin will break."

And then I heard it. The twanging of a bow. Or a rubber band being pulled or shot. But I thought it was a bow. Anyway, in that one instant hordes and hordes of creatures like the Zombie, except they were skinnier and grayish. They each held a bow (I was right!) and were readying to shoot me. The second thing that happened was Helena fell. When I looked down at her she had an arrow in her stomach and was groaning.

"Err, Helena?" I asked warily. "Are you..."

"Of course I'm alive!" she snapped. "No need to finish me off now huh?"

As we exchanged these friendly comments, a giant hairy spider came crawling out of the crown towards us. It was tinged blue and scared the crap out of me!

"DIE!" I screamed randomly. I threw a piece of wood at it, but it bounced off harmlessly. The spider started crawling towards me, but stopped. It glanced at Helena and went full charge at her.

"Don't you touch Helena!" I yelled at the spider. Before I could reach it, though, it chomped down on Helena's leg.

* * *

[Helena]

The blood curdling chills went up and down my spine as the spider tried to take a chunk out of my leg. I kicked and flailed, and finally the monster went flying off me where Panda took care of it. Rattling coughs racked my body as the poison from the spider flowed into my body. A sudden assortment of screams and howls echoed in the background as I struggled to get up. At that moment, I wasn't sure what was going on.

What I saw was the armies of mobs swelling to destroy Panda when she started glowing. I choked as I remembered only one other Crafter who had done this. Panda's feet left the ground, and when she looked at me I spotted her eyes.

I gasped and choked some more when I saw the emotions swirling around in her soul, reflected in her eyes. There was respect for me. Fear of the Void. Anger at the mobs. As Panda grew brighter and brighter the mobs caught on fire, and the others were crushed by the power in Panda's eyes.

Every last mob was dead.

Panda fell to the ground and raced towards me.

 _Sweet, beautiful girl._

* * *

[Panda]

"No!" I cried as I rushed to Helena. I could see she was about to die.

"Panda," she rasped. "Go to Ringwood, past the mountains. Tell the king I have died. He will take care of you."

"No, no, you're not going to die." I pleaded. "Please don't die."

Helena looked deep into my eyes. "Perfect_Panda," she whispered, then her body was gone. Done. In a puff of smoke, the old, frail Helena was dead. She had witnessed Minecraftia's first moments, she was so valuable, and now she was gone.

I sat and cried, cried because she was gone, cried because I didn't know what to do, cried because the Origin was over." As the sun rose, my tears ran out and I sat there. I hiccuped because it was funny how the sun was rising as the new dawning. The new dawning of me and Minecraftia.

* * *

 **A sort of dramatic chapter.**

 **I feel sorry for Helena, she was ages old and never even got to say goodbye to the world properly. Did you notice her last words were 'Perfect_Panda?'**

 **I don't even know why I put in Panda's powers, it felt random.**

 **Meh.**

 **Fav, follow, review, eat a taco, and enjoy your day!**


	4. CONTINUATION

**Hello, lovely internet people, this is AwesomeSauce555 speaking. I did abandon this story a while ago, but now I've started writing fanfiction again. On a whim, I decided to revisit this story, and CRAP, there were tons of people who wanted me to continue it! So, on my new account, "HetaliaOtakuPerson", I might just rewrite Panda Craft. Other than this, this account is currently abandoned.**

 **I'm not completely sure if I'll start rewriting right away, but I promise you sooner or later I shall! I have too much spare time on my hands anyway...**

 **Ciao~**


End file.
